


Family Date

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [89]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Family Date

Once you had made sure Bruce was eating, you told him you’d be back later to help clean up. “Wanna rest with your brother for a minute?” You tickled Ben as you walked down to Heimdall’s room.

“Yeah!” He cheered, excited to see his big brother. “Bu…ba!” He tried. When he didn’t get it, he made a frustrated face, and you chuckled, seeing Steve more and more.

You kissed his cheek. “So cute.” You went over and laid him in Heimdall’s bed, taking a picture as Ben crawled to lay on him. Heimdall shifted slightly, but remained asleep. You figured he was going through a growth spurt.

You hugged yourself as you made your way towards Steve’s room, organizing your thoughts as to what you wanted to tell him. It was hard, and you hurt, but you had other things to worry about. Knocking on his door, you hugged yourself tighter.

Steve opened moments later. “Where’s Ben?” He asked.

“Laying with Heimdall for a minute.” You looked up at him. “He looked like he might take a short nap.”

Steve nodded and motioned for you to go inside his room. He shut the door behind you and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, um…”

You shook your head. “I’ll talk.” You turned to him. “I’m done.” You looked up at him. “I’m done putting my heart on the line for you after this.” You let out a breath. “Do you not want a relationship anymore?”

He looked down. “I thought I did. And then…hearing Ben call Bucky that.” He started. “I realized I’ve been falling for him for months. I had planned to talk to you about it this morning.”

You nodded, feeling your heart break a little. “We’re done here, then.” Your voice broke but you kept the tears from falling.

“You gotta believe I never wanted to hurt you!” He told you, an ache in his chest.

“It was my fault anyway.” You shook your head, moving past him.

He gently put his hand on your arm. “How? How could any of this be your fault?”

You blinked quickly and looked up at him. “I chose to trust you with my heart.” You told him before rushing out, back to your floor. You leaned your back against the wall before Heimdall’s room and let out a soft cry. Everything was a mess, and while you didn’t ‘blame’ Steve for realizing he had feelings for Bucky, you were pissed at the timing. You were pissed at yourself for letting your feelings show. Once again you weren’t good enough, and it had nothing to do with Bucky, but yourself. Swallowing, you squeezed your eyes shut, willing everything down. You felt your hands shake but you just tried to focus on something else. Anything else. Thinking back to hearing Tony was doing a bit better, you focused on your hope.

After you felt you cried long enough, you went to check on the boys, wiping your face. You chuckled when you found them still lying there, but awake. “Hi, babies.”

Heimdall smiled sleepily. “Hi, mama.” He stretched. “I’m hungry.”

“Good thing I made extra toast for you.” You helped him stand on the bed, Ben doing the same. “How about we do some finger painting later?” You asked them.

Both boys got excited and nodded. Heimdall helped hold Ben’s hand once they were on the floor. It helped lift your mood some, watching their relationship grow.

Throughout the day, you only spent time with the boys. And for their nap, you visited Tony, avoiding everyone else.

* * *

Steve was torn by the time it came to his date, but felt better when he saw Bucky. He went up and gave him a small hug, relaxing a bit as Bucky returned it. “Been looking forward to this all day.” He blushed.

“Me too, pal.” He smiled. “You okay?” He ran a hand through Steve’s hair.

He closed his eyes at the feeling. Sighing, he nodded. “I am now.” He admitted.

“Good. Cause you’re about to have the best meal of your life.” Bucky teased. “I think it’s the best thing I’ve ever cooked.” He blushed.

“Then I can’t wait.” He smiled and followed him. “I was hoping to treat you dessert?” 

Bucky turned and smiled, patting Steve’s cheek. “You’re adorable. I’m in.” He agreed, glad this seemed easier than he had expected. It felt natural. He had been worried it would change things, but so far it didn’t look like that was the case. “Come sit.” He motioned to the table.

Steve sat quickly, getting a whiff of the food. “Damn, Buck.” He complimented. “I can’t wait to taste it!”

Bucky blushed and smiled, both of them tucking in. They chatted while they ate, flirting throughout the meal.

Once it was over, Steve moved to clean up. “Ice cream?” He asked, wondering where they should go for dessert.

“Sure, anything sweet sounds good.” He got up and helped him.

* * *

It was nearing Ben’s bedtime when you caved to see Steve. “JARVIS, can you ask Steve to come say goodnight to Ben?”

“He’s not back to the Tower yet ma’am.” He replied. “Should be in a few minutes.”

You bit your lip and sighed. “Can you tell him to come when he’s here?”

“Yes, miss.” He assured.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” You said gently. While you knew that he was technically an AI, he seemed very real to you. He always had. You smiled at the thought.

Steve came in about 10 minutes later, smiling as he saw Ben. “Did you have fun with mommy today?” He asked.

Ben snuggled to him sleepily, nodding. “Mama.”

“They finger painted, and then helped Bruce hang them up around the lab.” You told him softly. You sat on the nearby chair and stared at your hands. “It’s very colorful.”

He looked at you, then at Ben, rocking him gently. “Want me to get him down for you?” He offered.

“Sure.” You shrugged, getting up. “I’m going to go make sure Heimdall is okay.” You told him, stopping long enough to kiss Ben’s cheek. “Sleep well, baby boy.”

Ben waved sleepily, eyes almost closed. Steve watched you sadly, biting his lip. He refused to regret his choice on giving things with Bucky a chance, but he hated that it hurt you. “Please don’t hate Bucky for this.” He said softly before you walked out.

You turned and looked at him. “I don’t hate Bucky. I hate you.”

He inhaled sharply, feeling like his world was crashing down around him. “What?”

“I told you, Steve. I’m done with you.” You shrugged. “I trusted you with my heart after you cheated on me. Do you have any idea how much it that took from me?”

“B-But…it was never my intention to hurt you!” He breathed heavily.

You shrugged. “This time. I should have learned my lesson.”

He felt like he couldn’t catch a breath. “Y/N…” He teared up.

“Ben needs to get to bed.” You pointed out. You looked at him once more before walking away, going down to see Heimdall.

Steve looked down at his sleeping son, and tried to calm his breathing. Had he just lost you for good? Swallowing, he started to head towards Ben’s room. He walked slowly and just cuddled the small boy. You’d always be in each other’s lives… for Ben. He just hoped things moved in a more positive way. He gently kissed Ben’s head before laying him in his bed.

He watched him for a few minutes, his son’s breathing calming him further. He smiled as Ben hugged a small bear and let him be for the night. As he walked back down to his room, he saw Bucky come out, clearly having just taken a shower.

Bucky saw him and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Steve tried to play it off. “N-Nothing, why?”

He raised an eyebrow at him. “Stevie….” His tone was warning.

Steve sagged. “Y/N didn’t take things well.” He ran a hand through his hair. “She…she apparently hates me.” He told him.

He nodded. “And that’s bothering you?”

“We have a son together, we were friends for ages before all this.” He pointed out. “Of course it bothers me. Not enough to regret anything that might come of our date, but enough that I hope that things can become civil between her and I.”

“You’re a great guy, Steve…but I expected this from her.” Bucky nodded. Steve winced slightly at that. Bucky rubbed his shoulder as he faced him. “It’ll be okay, I’m sure she’ll act fine for Ben, but don’t expect any smiles and friendly attitudes.”

Steve sighed and nodded. “Yeah, you got a point.” He stepped forward and leaned his forehead against his metal shoulder. “I just didn’t think it’d hurt that much. But you’re really worth it.”

Hearing that made Bucky’s heart skip a beat. “You have no idea how much that means to me.” He took his flesh hand and rubbed it down Steve’s back. “Let’s get you to bed.”

He looked up. “Can I stay with you?” He asked softly.

Bucky smiled, nodding. “Course you can, punk.” He chuckled. “Did you wanna shower first, or just hit the hay?”

“Can I shower? Wanna smell as good as you.” He chuckled.

“Get in there.” He laughed, playfully shoving him. He winked as the blonde looked at him and smirked proudly as it made him blush. “I’ll wait in bed for you.”

Steve got shy. “Sounds great.” He smiled to himself as he went into the showers.

Chuckling, Bucky worked on drying his hair as he moved towards his room. He thought about you got a moment and shook his head. He was actually surprised he hadn’t heard from you yet. Would you be off with him, as well? He sat on the bed and removed his towel, relaxing for a moment. The thought of falling asleep next to Steve made him smile. He placed his hands behind his head and thought to his best friend.

Before he knew it, Steve was walking in wearing just a pair of loose lounge pants. “You look comfy.” Steve chuckled softly.

“So do you.” Bucky smirked. “Come get more comfy.” He patted the bed. He held out an arm for Steve to lay on.

He did just that and laid back on the bed, resting a hand on Bucky’s chest. He smiled to himself, feeling himself relax almost instantly. He shivered as he felt Bucky trace patterns on his back. “Hey, Buck?” He started. “I’m really glad Ben called you ‘Daddy’.”

Bucky blushed a little. “Thanks, Stevie. I am too. I love that kid.” He told him honestly. “Like my own.”

That made Steve smile. “He’s practically your own.” He pointed out.

In one swift movement, Bucky moved Steve so he could hug him. “Thank you.”

Hugging him back, he gave him a light squeeze. “You’re welcome.” He breathed. “You’ve been my friend for years, and I’m really glad you’re in Ben’s life.” He told him, rubbing his back. “And…I’m excited to see where this goes.”

Bucky chuckled. “Me, too.” He pulled back and ran a hand through Steve’s hair. “Hope you sleep well.”

“I have a feeling I will.” He blushed.

He grinned. “I know I will.” They moved so they were comfortable and Bucky reached over to turn off his lamp.

* * *

The next morning, Steve and Bucky woke up tangled together, Steve’s head on Bucky’s chest. The blonde groaned as he woke, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck. “You’re warm.” He yawned.

Bucky chuckled. “So are you.”

Steve hugged him lightly before kissing his jaw. “Morning.”

“Morning.” He sighed contently. He stretched slightly, pushing Steve on his back so he could lay his head on him this time. “I could get used to this.” He mused.

“Me too.” Steve smiled, playing with his hair. “How about I make us a nice breakfast while you go get the little guy?”

“Don’t wanna move.” He mumbled, but then nodded. “It sounds good though.”

Chuckling, Steve closed his eyes. “Five more minutes, then.” He chuckled as Bucky instantly relaxed. “Want to see if Ben wants to go to the zoo today?”

“Yeah. Just me and you?” He looked up.

Steve nodded with a small smile on his face. “Just us.”

“Then I’ll go get him.” Bucky sat up, pecking Steve’s cheek before getting off the bed. He rolled his shoulders, not feeling sore or unrested for once. “You’re a great cuddler.” He winked at Steve, effectively leaving him blushing as he went down to Ben’s room.

Moments later, Steve got up and went to head to the kitchen, debating what to make for the three of them. He figured he’d make some traditional breakfast that they would’ve had back before the war time. Hopefully, it was something that Bucky would like having for the first time in awhile.

* * *

Ben snuggled to Bucky sleepily. “Daddy.”

Bucky’s face lit up, holding Ben lovingly. “How about we do see what Dada is cooking?”

The toddler nodded excitedly as he rubbed his eyes. “Dada!” He agreed. He grew more awake as Bucky walked down to the kitchen. When he saw Steve, he giggled. “Dada!” He greeted him.

“There’s our baby boy.” Steve grinned, going to give him a kiss on his head. “You look like you slept well, too.” He ruffled his light blond hair.

Ben smiled up at him. “Dada.” He reached for him.

Steve took him. “I was trying to make breakfast, kiddo.” He chuckled.

“I’ll take over.” Bucky squeezed his arm as he moved past him. “I don’t mind. Gives me a chance to improve my cooking skills.” He teased.

“You don’t need improvement.” He smiled, leaning against the counter as Ben played with his shirt. “You’re already a damn good cook.”

“Well, maybe I just want to cook for my cute friend.” Bucky teased. He shot Steve a wink before focusing on making them all something to eat.

Steve blushed brightly watching him. “I’ll go get him ready for the day? Meet me in our room?” He stood, running a hand down Buck’s back.

Leaning over, Bucky surprised him by kissing him. “I like the sound of our room.” He smirked as Steve stayed flustered. “Just as shy as you were in the 40s. Cute.” He grinned as he chuckled. “Never change, Stevie.”

Steve stuttered as he left, face on fire. “Let’s get you ready for the zoo.” He told Ben. “How does that sound?”

“YAY!” Ben clapped, wiggling in his father’s arms.

“Thought so.” He smiled, getting him and them himself ready for the day.

* * *

You made your way to the kitchen with Heimdall, slightly surprised to see Bucky cooking that morning. “Hi, Bucky!” Heimdall grinned.

Bucky glanced over. “Hey, kid.” He smiled. He glanced up at you. “Morning. I would’ve made you guys breakfast too if I knew you were up.” He told you.

“It’s okay.” You assured him. “Ben up yet? Or is he sleeping in?” You chuckled.

“Steve’s actually getting him ready for the day. We’re taking him out, if that’s okay?” He looked back to the food.

Heimdall looked hopeful. “Me, too?”

You sighed at Heimdall. “How about you help mommy today?” You lifted him as he pouted. “Let’s go see if Clint’s up, how about that?” You tried to distract him.

“Okay.” He sighed. “Bye, Bucky!”

You hugged him as you took him up to see Clint. You hoped by the time you walked back down to make breakfast, that Bucky would be gone.

* * *

Hearing Ben, Bucky smiled and looked over. “Heimdall isn’t too happy right now.”

“Why?” Steve asked, watching as Ben went to attach himself to Bucky.

Bucky lifted the small boy. “I told her we were.taking Ben out. He asked to go, pouting.” He explained. “She told him no without actually saying ‘no’.”

He nodded. “Well…we can take him next time. I think it’s good we’re bonding with Ben together.” He told him honestly. “And this gives her the day with just him.”

Bucky hummed in agreement. “And we get a family date.” He smiled as he lifted Ben. “Excited, Benny?” He tossed him in the air slightly.

Ben squealed loudly. “Daddy!” He giggled. “Gain!” He cheered, squealing when Bucky did it again.

Steve watched them both lovingly. “I’ll finish up with breakfast while you play.” He chuckled.

“I feel like this breakfast is never going to be finished with us.” Bucky laughed. “We’ll just get a nice lunch.” He grinned.

Ben giggled, climbing all over the brunette with ease. “Daddyyyyy.” He sang.

Bucky smiled widely, excited for the day ahead.

* * *

You tried to keep Heimdall distracted for the day, taking him to play with the others in the Tower, and even let him nap with Tony. Life was changing, fast, and you couldn’t keep up.


End file.
